


过山车

by smile88325



Series: 一见钟情 Love at First Sight [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: 又名：这不是吊桥效应，这是一见钟情 ：）





	过山车

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源亚当桑德勒的一段视频，关于他和一个陌生男人在一共坐过山车时，发生的一些微妙的情感萌芽。

过山车

“快！第一排！”  
“我要和Jun坐在一起！”  
“啊……太好了，我们排了多久的队？”  
“一个小时？”  
“不，绝对不止一个小时！Zhenya补妆的时候已经过了四十五分钟了。”  
“我累死了，终于可以坐下了。咦？结弦你怎么还站着。”  
结弦抱着胳膊，抖着一只脚，冷漠地看着占据了过山车第一排的三个人：“我也想坐第一排。”  
Conrad立刻抓住Jun的手，下一秒就能给结弦演一出罗密欧与朱丽叶。Zhenya打了个哈欠，装作没听见。结弦有点生气，工作人员开始催促他，在他们争执的时候，前面的位置已经没有了，他能找到还空着的地方只剩下最后面。  
尴尬，他心想，他不想和陌生人坐在一起，他讨厌人多的地方，如果不是为了买到最新款的Pooh，他甚至不想来迪士尼，好吧，虽然迪士尼还是很好玩的。  
结弦看了一下他旁边的空位，还差一个人。

“好吧Laura，交给你了。我去坐后排。”Javi不放心的去看了一眼父母：“你们确定吗？这个可能有点刺激。”  
“哈，我们还没你想的那么老。”安东尼奥笑道：“快点，我们还要去看烟火，得提前占好位置。”  
“好吧好吧，我很高兴你们喜欢迪士尼。”  
Javi笑了一下，小步跑到后排空余的位置坐下。他看了一眼旁边的人，那个男孩子好像也是一个人。他长得很漂亮，就是看上去不太高兴。男孩注意到他的视线，转过头来看着他。  
啊，有点尴尬，Javi礼貌地和他笑了一下。  
男孩有点慌乱，但是还是跟他点了点头。

好吧，不算太坏，结弦心想，至少他旁边的人很帅。工作人员放下安全护栏，过山车很快启动，突然的加速度让他猛的后仰了一下。  
“这也太突然了。”  
他小声抱怨，他看见旁边的男人也抬手揉了一下脖子：“是啊，吓我一跳。”  
结弦有点惊讶这个外国人能讲日语，他口音有点重，不知道是哪里人。他正胡思乱想着，过山车疾驰过了一段隧道，结弦一下子侧身倒在了男人身上。  
“啊，对不起。”  
“没关系。”Javi看着他：“你太瘦了，要小心点，安全护栏没办法卡住你。”  
结弦先是愣了一下，他刚想反驳，过山车又是一个急转，这回变成了Javi撞在他身上。  
“抱歉……”  
Javi有点不好意思，结弦看着他，突然笑了起来。他觉得有种突如其来，不知道为什么的开心。过山车开始上下翻滚，他又怕又兴奋，和其他游客一样大声尖叫。Javi忍不住回头看他，他的头发被刮的乱七八糟，脸色因为激动变得发红，他嘴角弯起来的时候的像小猫一样。Javi忍不住被他吸引，耳边呼啸的风声，游客的尖叫声都消失了，颠簸飞驰的过山车，似乎变成了一艘平静湖面上的小船，他就这样看着他，似乎忘了自己在哪儿。  
结弦再次注意到Javi的视线，这个陌生人有巧克力色的很温柔的大眼睛，睫毛长的吓人。过山车再次急转，Javi向结弦这边歪了一下，结弦下意识地僵住了，他闻到Javi身上的味道，淡淡的须后水，还有阳光的味道，结弦突然觉得自己有点口渴。  
“啊哈，这次我没倒！”  
“我也没有。”  
Javi下意识地伸出手跟他碰了碰拳，他觉得心里痒痒的，有种他说不清是什么的感觉，一直在他心里跑，他只差一点就能抓住。  
过山车很快到了终点，停下来的时候又把他们向后甩了一下，他们同时抬手揉了揉自己的脖子，看着对方傻笑。  
“又是这么突然。”  
“是啊，又吓了我一跳。”  
Conrad在远处叫他，结弦咬了一下嘴唇，和Javi挥手告别，Javi看着他走远，好像有点明白了心里说不清的感觉是什么。  
“Hey！你在发什么呆？”Laura撞了他一下：“快点走了，妈妈想要米奇的冰淇淋，她和爸爸先走了。”  
“我一会儿去找你们。”  
Javi没有看她，他小跑了一阵，想要追上结弦。他看见他和另外三个年轻人在一起，那三个孩子兴奋地不得了，手舞足蹈的在聊什么，但结弦很安静，他似乎在发呆。Javi突然又有点胆怯，想要转身离开。但结弦已经发现了他，他低声跟他的朋友们说了些什么，然后慢慢的向他走过来，Javi觉得喉咙里发粘，他用力吞咽了一下，先开了口：“我……我刚才玩的很开心。”  
“我也是。”  
他们又沉默了一会儿，只是互相看着，直到Javi的手机响起来。他看了一下屏幕，掐断了电话：“是我的姐姐，我，我该走了。”  
“啊，是的，我也该走了。”  
结弦和他挥了挥手，低着头慌慌张张的跑远了。他走了一半又停了下来，他想起过山车有自动拍照，也许他可以买张照片。但当他看到照片的时候，他又不想买了。  
并不是那张照片拍的不好，一般这种快速抓拍都会拍下人面目狰狞的一幕，但是这张照片上他们两个都很好看，他和那个英俊的陌生人含情脉脉地对视，像是下一秒就会吻在一起一样。  
“您要买照片吗？”  
“啊……不，不用了。”  
结弦难为情的躲开了，趁人不注意的时候掏出手机偷偷把那张照片拍了下来，然后准备离开。他转身的时候又在隔壁柜台看见Javi，他从工作人员手里接过装相片的信封。  
啊糟了，他都看见了，他买了那张照片，也许他希望我也会买。  
他总觉得Javi的眼神有点失落。但Javi已经走远了，很快消失在游客群中。结弦魂不守舍地回到他的朋友们身边，Jun首先看出了他的异样：“你怎么？不舒服吗？”  
“他可能吓坏了。”Zhenya有点促狭地笑，手上却扶住了结弦：“走吧，我们去买喝的。”  
“你刚才去哪儿了？我看到你跟一个人说话。”  
Conrad问他。结弦有点结巴，支支吾吾地敷衍：“啊，是过山车坐在我旁边的人，我去打了个招呼。”  
“你的英语很差，你怎么跟他交流？”  
结弦翻了个白眼：“他讲日语。”  
“哇，厉害。”Zhenya似乎很有兴趣：“而且他好像很帅，隔着那么远我都能感觉到！”  
“是的，我也觉得他很帅！”Jun跟着附和，Conrad立刻撅嘴，又生气又可怜地看着他。Jun笑个不停，两个人打打闹闹的跑在前面。结弦看这两个年轻人，突然觉得有点难过。他24岁了，他人生中的一切都很顺利，幸福的家庭，健康的身体，出色的学业，还有很多朋友。可他却还没有恋爱过。  
“你怎么了？！”  
Zhenya的惊叫声拉回了他的意识，结弦摸了摸自己的脸，发现自己不知道什么时候竟然哭了。Zhenya吓坏了，Conrad和Jun也跑回来围在他身边，小心翼翼地挽着他的手臂，带着他在附近的花坛边坐下，轻轻抚摸他的后背，结弦咬着嘴唇忍了一会儿，还是低声呜咽了起来。  
“我可能再也不会见到他了……这辈子，再也不会了。”  
“谁？？”  
他们都被莫名其妙，最后还是Zhenya先反应了过来：“那个坐在你旁边的人？”  
结弦捂着脸不说话，他默认了。Zhenya似乎更疑惑了：“天啊，你只和那个人一起坐了一次过山车，你就爱上他了？？？”  
Conrad也很茫然，他几乎是下意识看向Jun：“亚洲人都这么多愁善感吗？”  
“嘿！别这样。”Jun坐在结弦身边，抱了抱他：“你最近太累了，而且，你可能单身太久了，你需要发泄情绪，哭出来就好。”  
“是的，这只是因为你们一起坐了过山车。人在感到恐怖时会心跳加速，身体会分泌肾上腺素和多巴胺，这个感觉和怦然心动很像，会让人产生错觉。”Conrad想了想，又补充道：“我想，如果你跟他一起坐Pooh的旋转蜂蜜罐可能不会这样。”  
结弦忍不住被逗笑了，他觉得稍微好了一点。他擦了擦脸，呼了口气：“好了，我没事了，谢谢你们。”  
“走吧，你不是要买新款Pooh？”Zhenya看着他眨眼睛：“我送你Pooh，你给我Orser的课堂笔记，我想选他的课，但是太难了。”  
“那一个Pooh太便宜了你了。”  
“小气！”

“你在看什么？”Laura抢过Javi手里的照片，无视她弟弟的大声抱怨：“过山车时候的照片？咦？这个男孩子是谁？”  
“你说谁？什么男孩子？”  
Javi不承认，他把照片抢回来，小心地放回包里，Laura盯着他，突然大声叫道：“你脸红了！太可疑了，你居然会脸红！”  
“你小声点儿！”  
Javi尴尬地想躲开，但Laura没那么容易放过他：“你才刚准备搬到日本，就在东京迪士尼爱上了一个日本男孩，这是什么童话式的一见钟情。”  
“我没有！我只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
Javi张了张嘴，却说不出话来，他沮丧地垂下头，语无伦次地说道：“我不知道……我也不知道这是什么，太奇怪了。我根本不认识他，但是……就好像我从未这么开心过。”他尴尬的笑了一下：“也许因为这里是迪士尼？”  
“也许吧。”Laura耸了耸肩：“所以呢？你准备怎么办？”  
“我不知道……可能我这辈子不会再遇到他了。也许他也是来旅行的，也许他根本不住在日本，他的朋友都不是日本人。”  
“哦，我可怜的弟弟。”  
Laura搂住他拍了拍，在他额角上亲了一下：“走吧，我给你买个冰淇淋，然后我们去找爸妈，你可以对着迪士尼的烟火许愿，期待你再次遇到你的公主，呃王子。”

“Zhenya。”结弦皱了皱眉头：“太多人了，别再往前挤了。”  
Zhenya努力地垫脚，很不高兴：“我看不见！我们来晚了。”  
结弦抱着新买的Pooh玩偶似乎并不在意，他不是第一次来迪士尼，烟花秀对他来说只是可有可无的选择。但他觉得那个英俊的外国游客应该会留下来看烟花。Conrad说的有道理，这种心动可能只是吊桥效应，可他忍不住幻想，也许他能在看见他。  
不过，如果再看见他我要做什么呢？

“Laura说你坐过山车的时候遇到了一个可爱的男孩子。”  
“妈妈！”Javi哭笑不得：“别听Laura胡说。”  
“我没有，他和那个男孩一见钟情，好吧，也许是单方面的。”  
“在迪士尼，真浪漫。”Enriqueta捂着胸口叹气：“如果你再遇见那个男孩子，你怎么做？也许他也在等着看烟火，你会直接跟他表白吗？”  
“不！妈妈！这很奇怪，还像个变态。”Javi尴尬地想哭：“快点结束这个话题！”  
准时开始烟花秀解救了Javi的窘境，没有人会在这个时刻还有心情关心别的。烟花、音乐和灯光，这是能让所有人屏住呼吸，只是惊叹的梦境。  
可结弦的梦境很快就被别的东西打扰了，他皱着眉头看向那对甜蜜的小情侣，毫不客气地开口：“拜托了，不要在这里接吻。求你们。”  
Jun难得一见的反驳他，紧紧地靠在他小男朋友身上：“可这里是迪士尼，这是最应该接吻的地方。”  
“你不说点什么吗？你也是单身啊。”  
结弦看向Zhenya，Zhenya一脸不解也看着他：“什么？关我什么事？”  
“三比一。”Conrad飞快地在Jun嘴唇上啄了一下：“好了，我们要照顾结弦的情绪，剩下的等他走了我们再……”  
“呕——”  
结弦假装呕吐，嫌弃地往边上挪了挪。原本的气氛被搅乱了，他开始心不在焉的四周张望。这是一朵巨大的烟花在城堡上方炸开，结弦突然僵住了，他像是被烟花击中了一样。他看着斜前方，他只见过那个陌生人一次，但他有种莫名的自信，那就是他想的那个人。  
“对，对不起，对不起，请让一让。”  
他不顾一切的向那个方向挤过去，引起了周围人的抱怨，甚至有人大声咒骂，但结弦一点也顾不得。可是广场上的人太多了，他废了好大力气才只前进了一点，他努力的朝哪个方向挥手，想喊他，却发现自己根本不知道那个人的名字。  
我在这里，看看我，我在这里……结弦小声的喃喃自语，忍不住鼻子发酸。烟花接连不断的绽放，音乐还在继续，所有人都在看着一个方向，每个人脸上都是满到溢出来的幸福，可结弦却想哭。  
等一下，结弦擦了擦快要掉下来的眼泪，他看见Javi回过头来，他似乎感觉到了什么一样，不停地朝周围看。结弦下意识地屏住了呼吸，浑身动弹不得。像是有心电感应一样，Javi很快发现了他，隔着那么远，结弦也能感觉的他的脸，他的眼神一下子柔软了。  
“抱歉！请让我过去。”  
Javi努力地在拥挤的人群中找出一条路，他看见那个纤细漂亮的男孩子也在奋力朝着自己挤过来。他忍不住的笑，用力朝他挥手。结弦远远地看着他，又是哭又是笑。这短短的十几米，一点不比跨越千山万水要容易。在音乐到达最高潮的时候，他们终于触碰到了对方，Javi抓着结弦的手，把他从人群中拽出来到自己怀里。他自然的搂着他的腰，就好像已经做过无数次一样。  
“Hi……我叫Javier。”  
“Yuzuru。”  
他们在烟花最灿烂的时候亲吻。这只是一个很干燥的吻，只是轻轻地磨蹭嘴唇，但是Javi已经觉得所有的今晚所有的烟花都在他胸口了爆炸了。结弦抓着Javi胸前的衣服，他整个人都在轻轻的发抖。Javi松开他，温柔地抚摸他的脸，结弦看着他，突然笑了。  
“怎么了？”  
“不，我只是觉得，真好……”结弦抱住他，把下巴架在他的肩膀上：“我想这大概不是吊桥效应。”  
“吊桥效应？不，当然不是。”Javi把他搂紧了一点：“这是最浪漫的一见钟情。”

没有人不喜欢迪士尼的烟花表演，但这一刻，有两个人完全没有在看烟花。


End file.
